April 7, 2012
The 720th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on April 7, 2012. It was hosted by Sofía Vergara and the musical guest was One Direction, who performed "What Makes You Beautiful" and "One Thing" and also appeared in the "The Manuel Ortiz Show" sketch. Sketches *Road to the White House (Cold Opening) *Just Friends Booty Shorts (Commercial) *Bein' Quirky with Zooey Deschanel (Show) *Almost Pizza (Commercial) *News Team Promo *Gilly *The Manuel Ortiz Show (Show) *Lil Poundcake (Commercial) *Watch What Happens: Live (Show) *Pantene Commercial *74th Annual Hunger Games (Show) Cast *Road to the White House **Vanessa Bayer as one of the supporters **Jim Downey as the announcer (voice only) **Abby Elliott as one of the supporters **Bill Hader as the audience member (voice only) **Taran Killam as one of the supporters **Kate McKinnon as one of the supporters **Bobby Moynihan as one of the supporters **Nasim Pedrad as one of the supporters **Jason Sudeikis as Mitt Romney **Kenan Thompson as Alvin Parks, Jr. **Kristen Wiig as Ann Romney *Opening Monologue **Sofía Vergara **Manolo Gonzalez *Just Friends Booty Shorts **Vanessa Bayer as the barista **Taran Killam as the announcer (voice only) and the guy **Nasim Pedrad as the clerk **Andy Samberg as the guy **Jason Sudeikis as the guy *Bein' Quirky with Zooey Deschanel **Sofía Vergara as Fran Drescher **Fred Armisen as Joey Lawrence **Abby Elliott as Zooey Deschanel **Taran Killam as Michael Cera **Andy Samberg as Mayim Bialik **Kristen Wiig as the announcer (voice only) and Drew Barrymore *Almost Pizza **Bill Hader as Tom **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Nasim Pedrad as the daughter **Kristen Wiig as Carol *News Team Promo **Sofía Vergara as Jessica Daniels **Fred Armisen as Hope Hines **Bill Hader as Dave **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Jason Sudeikis as Brock Pytel *Gilly **Sofía Vergara as Mrs. Roberts **Abby Elliott as Paula **Bobby Moynihan as Liam **Nasim Pedrad as the nurse **Andy Samberg as the doctor **Kenan Thompson as Sam Jeffers **Kristen Wiig as Gilly *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers **Bobby Moynihan as Drunk Uncle *The Manuel Ortiz Show **Sofía Vergara as Yolanda Melinda Netoyez **Harry Styles as Carlito **Liam Payne as Martito **Louis Tomlinson as Pepito **Niall Horan as Dick **Zayn Malik as Miguelito **Fred Armisen as Manuel Ortiz **Bill Hader as the announcer (voice only) and Junior Netoyez, Jr. **Taran Killam as Dr. Osny **Kenan Thompson as the guard **Kristen Wiig as Florida *Lil Poundcake **Vanessa Bayer as one of the mothers **Abby Elliott as the announcer (voice only) **Kristen Wiig as one of the mothers *Watch What Happens: Live **Sofía Vergara as Golnesa "GG" Gharachedaghi **Taran Killam as Andy Cohen **Kate McKinnon as Tabatha Coffey **Seth Meyers as the announcer (voice only) **Nasim Pedrad as Mercedes "MJ" Javid **Andy Samberg as Kyle **Kenan Thompson as Desmond Tutu *Pantene Commercial **Sofía Vergara **Bill Hader as the announcer (voice only) **Kate McKinnon as Penélope Cruz **Bobby Moynihan as the marker **Jason Sudeikis as Jerry *74th Annual Hunger Games **Sofía Vergara as Maria Gutierrez **Fred Armisen as Claudius Templesmith **Abby Elliott as Katniss Everdeen **Bill Hader as Caesar Flickerman **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as one of the tributes **Nasim Pedrad as one of the tributes **Jay Pharoah as Thresh **Andy Samberg as Peeta Mellark Notes/Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Kate McKinnon as a cast member replacing Paul Brittain, which was announced on March 28, 2012. McKinnon was previously a cast member on The Big Gay Sketch Show. She is also the first openly gay cast member hired since Terry Sweeney in 1985, and the show's first openly gay female cast member (though Danitra Vance from the 1985–1986 season is considered the first lesbian cast member, Vance's sexuality was not made apparent until her death in 1994). *Sofía Vergara's son, Manolo Gonzalez, makes a cameo appearance in the opening monologue. *The part where Gilly (played by Kristen Wiig) said "suck it b*tch" during the "Gilly" sketch was cut off in the Philippines due to profanity. Category:Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Season 37